The Fleet of General U'lik Skirata
= Flagship = The Lori Vega was a heavily modified Kandosii-type Dreadnaught'' and the personal Flagship of Brigidier General U'lik Skirata of the Mandalorian Empire. She was commanded by ex-Imperial Vice-Admiral Ashlee Sparks and her assigned ground force commanders were Colonel Christian Gardener, whom oversaw all Infantry units, and Colonel David Willoughby who was in direct command of all armored division deployment. Characteristics The Lori Vega was an older model vessel whose design dated clear back to the Old Republic, but the old saying "They just don't make 'em like they used to" surely applied to her. She was specially designed on the old platform but utilizing current technology which turned the fear mongering warship of the Mandalorian Wars into an even more venerable foe. Her engines were upgraded to the new Corellia Stardrive Engine Systems which were much more powerful, capable and reliable than many of the older engine systems, so reliable in fact that nearly 80% of all starships across the galaxy made use of them for a variety of tasks ranging from military needs to cargo hauling to piracy. In addition to her engines, her Hyperdrive was upgraded to a primary Class 1 with a class 9 backup system, giving her a maximum jump range of one hundred thousand light-years. Upon returning to known space she was immediately placed in space dock and her 1,360 meter hull was extended to an impressive 1,962 meters. Her standard ordered Durasteel hull was fully replaced with Cross-hatched Duralloy Composite Plating which was supported by a Havod Alloy superstructure and sported a glossy black Impervium Overlay. To compensate for her massive power drains she sported an experimental Nova Generator which took up eight full decks of space and ran roughly one quarter of the length of the ship. For her primary shielding she utilized two ISD-72x Deflector Shield Generator Domes and a N-38 Anti-concussion Field Generator, the latter of which created a magnetic field around the ship that caused incoming missiles and other projectiles to either misfire and ricochet harmlessly off the shields or miss the ship entirely. In addition, she had the option of making use of limited molecular and thermal shielding, however those two systems were tested under minor battle conditions and were extreme power hogs. Her Countermeasures Suite was state-of-the-art, complete with Cap Drains to nullify EMP weaponry, a high voltage discharge system which could incapacitate most biologics, a Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer which severely decreased the effects of enemy gravity well projectors, a Miradyne 4x-Phantom Jammer System complete with Dedicated Energy Receptor Projectors, Full-spectrum Distortion Projectors and Static Discharge Panels. As a theft deterrent every computer system sported Quantum Computer Lockouts and the ship had a Baradium Fission Self-destruct Mechanism meaning that after a short five minute countdown, unless a smaller or larger number was order by a commanding officer, the power plant went critical just seconds before the Baradium charged nuclear device had its final say and the ship would explode with enough force to crack a small moon. The advanced Hull Mapping System was custom designed for a massive warship such the 'Vega and was a passive system that detected homing beacons placed on her hull. She had the capability of becoming invisible with the use of her Stygium Crystal Cloaking Device but this system drew so much power that it required a shutdown of the shields and all but the point-defense weaponry. In the rare event that her electromagnetic defense field was compromised she sported four different warhead countermeasure systems which included Flares, Chaff, Missile Deactivation Transmitters and Anti-missile Mini-missiles. Her standard compliment of thirty Medium Double Turbolasers were replaced by one hundred SB-920 Laser Cannons capable of fire-linked or standard operation and her twelve Point-defense Triple Laser Cannons were replaced with forty Point-defense Rotary-style Gauss Gun Batteries, each battery housing three 360-degree arc guns, with an additional forty one hundred and thirty-one 360-degree Turreted Autoturrets. She also also sported thirty-three Electro-thermal Mass-driver Cannons. Her compliment of Super-heavy Assault Missile Launchers were doubled, redesigned for turreted fire and at full compliment housed one hundred Assault Concussion Missiles, twenty Diamond Boron Missiles, seventy-five Intruder Missiles and forty-five Magnapulse Cluster Bombs. Her standard tractor beams were upgraded to the G-47 model tractor beams or which she sported twenty, fire-linked in pairs. The major additions to her arsenal were six bow-aimed internal Devastator Torpedo Launchers capable of delivering up to forty of the terrifying weapons over a period of time, sixty XX-9 Heavy Turbolasers, a model which acquired its fame on the first Death Star, and a specialized bombardment deployment system housing seventy-five Nukes, two hundred Carbonite Missiles and one hundred and twenty-five Trihexalon Missiles. But her most terrifying weapons of all were her five Long-range Turbolaser Blisters, each blister housing three fire-linked cannons and capable of delivering five shots from each cannon, allowing her to deliver sixty staggering high-powered blasts to her enemy every twenty minutes (two posts) from a range further than the enemy could respond from. History The Lori Vega was first deployed into action four and a half years after the Battle of Yavin when she was assigned to General Skirata and his Admiral, Ashlee Sparks, and sent to investigate the Unknown Regions of space as well as to investigate the rumored looming threat coming their way, a threat which was not revealed until 25 ABY as the Yuuzhan Vong at the First Battle of Helska. Despite the fact that her commanders did not succeed in discovering the sought after threat, the Lori Vega saw plenty of fighting Humans, Killiks, Krizlaws, Nagai, Ssi-ruuk and Vagaari in addition to Independent Pirates from dozens of species. All-in-all she was allied with the Chiss Ascendency and for the longest time she flew the Chiss flag beneath the Mandalorian one. It took a couple years but the Rule Families, such as they were, began to trust her commanders and even welcome the sight of her at outset of space-based engagements. Over time, as members of her crew were lost by various means, members of the Chiss volunteered to serve on her decks and eventually a squad of Chiss pilots along with the new Nssis-class Clawcraft was assigned to her hangers. When the time did come to return home some of the Chiss did decide to disembark but a large majority chose to stay and even to this day you can see Chiss Officers serving on the decks of the Lori Vega in numerous roles, working right alongside the Mandalorians. After returning from the Unknown Regions she immediately underwent massive changes and upgrades at the Mandal Hypernotics Space dock above Mandalore. Then, after seven months out of commission, she saw her first large combat action in the Galaxy-at-Large fighting the Sith forces of Lord Brimstone at the Battle of Kashyyyk. Known ships *''Lori Vega'' Appearances *''Jedi vs. Sith'' Online Role-playing Game Disclaimer The Kandosii-type Dreadnaught and all rights and designs associated with that name are the sole property of LucasArts and no copyright infringement is intended in any form! The modified nature of the Lori Vega originates from the imagination of the creator, Rob F. Wilkinson, and no copyright infringement, in any form, was intended against LucasArts and/or its Star Wars: Expanded Universe counterparts! These designs were created solely for use with the Jedi vs. Sith Online Role-playing Game! ---- ---- = Destroyers = The Hukaatir, commanded by Captain Damien Underwood and the Jorso’ran, commanded by Lieutenant Commander Aurora Rhodes were two moderately modified Nebula-class Star Destroyers. The Wookiee High Commander Lkorithurgr was in command of all Infantry Operations and Colonel Kathryn Bellows commanded all Armored Divisions. These ships did not carry Starfighters as her special weaponry would make launching and landing troublesome at best. Characteristics The Hukaatir and Jorso'ran were two very new ships, their models having just been designed by Republic Engineering Corporation a couple years after the Battle of Endor. While the vessels were heavily armed and could hold their own in nearly any ship-to-ship fight, they were designed for a very specific support role… to protect the fleets single Immobilizer-418 Interdictor Cruiser. The majority of their systems did not vary from those used on board the Lori Vega. A few changes were incorporated, however, to compensate for the use of a much shorter platform. Their Hyperdrive Range was limited to only eighty-five thousand light-years despite having the exact same equipment as their big sister and the Nova Generator was switched out in favor of a Colony Class 23669 Power Generator. Shielding capabilities were also reduced with the loss of the Molecular and Thermal Shields but the hull remained the same, constructed of the same materials. Major changes to the weapons were made between the Lori Vega and Hukaatir and Jorso'ran, and the majority of their weapons were centered on Ion Technology. An addition of ten AG-2G Quad-laser Cannons was made but four Devastator Torpedo Launchers were sacrificed. Rather than twenty G-47 Tractor Beam Generators, they only sported eight, and there was a serious reduction to the Long-range Turbolaser Blisters, dropping from five down to two. A new addition to the weapons was two Electro-thermal Mass-driver Cannons, and twenty NK-7 Ion Cannons. There was a further addition of twenty Point-defense Medium Ion Cannons and further reductions to the SB-920 Laser Cannons, from one hundred to forty-seven, and to the XX-9 Heavy Turbolasers, from sixty to thirty-two. There was a final addition of sixty-seven 360-degree Turreted Autoturrets. There was a newly designed passive weapon system added to these two vessels as well, an Electromagnetic Field Generator. It was designed to allow these ships to protect their Interdictor by housing it inside an invisible field of electronic white noise. The field acts just like the Electromagnetic Pulse of detonating nuclear warhead, effectively shutting down all Starfighters and missiles that breach the field. The only drawback to this was that they must momentarily lower the field in order to fire their own missiles. ---- History These ships were commissioned to replace the Kyrimorut-type Battleships in General Skirata’ fleet. ---- Known ships *''Hukaatir'' *''Jorso'ran'' Appearances *''Jedi vs. Sith'' Online Role-playing Game Disclaimer The Nebula-class Star Destroyer and all rights and designs associated with that name are the sole property of LucasArts and no copyright infringement is intended in any form! The modified nature of the Hukaatir and the Jorso’ran originates from the imagination of the creator, Rob F. Wilkinson, and no copyright infringement, in any form, was intended against LucasArts and/or its Star Wars: Expanded Universe counterparts! These designs were created solely for use with the Jedi vs. Sith Online Role-playing Game! ---- ---- = Cruiser = The Solus, commanded by Commander Tyrone Puckett was a lightly armed Immobilizer-418 Interdictor Cruiser. She did not carry any troops or Starfighters. Characteristics The Hukaatir and Jorso'ran were two very new ships, their models having just been designed by Republic Engineering Corporation a couple years after the Battle of Endor. While the vessels were heavily armed and could hold their own in nearly any ship-to-ship fight, they were designed for a very specific support role… to protect the fleets single Immobilizer-418 Interdictor Cruiser. The majority of their systems did not vary from those used on board the Lori Vega. A few changes were incorporated, however, to compensate for the use of a much shorter platform. Their Hyperdrive Range was limited to only eighty-five thousand light-years despite having the exact same equipment as their big sister and the Nova Generator was switched out in favor of a Colony Class 23669 Power Generator. Shielding capabilities were also reduced with the loss of the Molecular and Thermal Shields but the hull remained the same, constructed of the same materials. Major changes to the weapons were made between the Lori Vega and Hukaatir and Jorso'ran, and the majority of their weapons were centered on Ion Technology. An addition of ten AG-2G Quad-laser Cannons was made but four Devastator Torpedo Launchers were sacrificed. Rather than twenty G-47 Tractor Beam Generators, they only sported eight, and there was a serious reduction to the Long-range Turbolaser Blisters, dropping from five down to two. A new addition to the weapons was two Mandalorian Mass-driver Batteries which housed six Mass-driver Cannons per battery, and twenty NK-7 Ion Cannons. There was a further addition of twenty Point-defense Medium Ion Cannons and further reductions to the SB-920 Laser Cannons, from one hundred to forty-seven, and to the XX-9 Heavy Turbolasers, from sixty to thirty-two. There was a newly designed passive weapon system added to these two vessels as well, an Electromagnetic Field Generator. It was designed to allow these ships to protect their Interdictor by housing it inside an invisible field of electronic white noise. The field acts just like the Electromagnetic Pulse of detonating nuclear warhead, effectively shutting down all Starfighters and missiles that breach the field. The only drawback to this was that they must momentarily lower the field in order to fire their own missiles. ---- History These ships were commissioned to replace the Kyrimorut-type Battleships in General Skirata’ fleet. ---- Known ships *''Hukaatir'' *''Jorso'ran'' Appearances *''Jedi vs. Sith'' Online Role-playing Game Disclaimer The Nebula-class Star Destroyer and all rights and designs associated with that name are the sole property of LucasArts and no copyright infringement is intended in any form! The modified nature of the Hukaatir and the Jorso’ran originates from the imagination of the creator, Rob F. Wilkinson, and no copyright infringement, in any form, was intended against LucasArts and/or its Star Wars: Expanded Universe counterparts! These designs were created solely for use with the Jedi vs. Sith Online Role-playing Game!